


Reuniting

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing!Verse Drabble: Kurt finally comes home from his tour and Blaine just wants him to himself... instead they are stuck at a party with Kurt's co-workers, one of whom can't keep his eyes off Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting

It’s Halloween when Kurt finally comes home from his big US tour and all Blaine really wants is to drag him home and cuddle with him on the couch. He’s been gone for the last four months and had only been able to come home twice the entire time, each for less than twenty-four hours. Blaine doesn’t want to complain, because at least Kurt is here now and his next role is in the city, but he still wants some alone time with his boyfriend. He thinks that’s a reasonable request. 

Instead, they are at a wrap party turned Halloween party with all of the cast and crew from Kurt’s show. Kurt’s been really good at trying to include him in the conversations and interpreting as much as he can when he’s not being pulled up to perform song after song, but it’s not enough. He’s miserable. 

Blaine’s fairly used to being the only Deaf one at a party by now. Between college and a hearing boyfriend, he’s pretty much gotten over his reluctance to be around hearing people. This is different though. Usually, when Blaine’s at one of Kurt’s house parties, their guests are mutual friends. Blaine’s gotten to know Kurt’s friends well enough to call them his own — Santana, Dani, Kurt’s friend, Elliot, who was in a few community theatre productions with Kurt throughout school, and yes, even Rachel. He doesn’t know anybody at this party except for Kurt and as he watches him up there laughing with all the friends he’s made on tour, Blaine’s not even positive he knows Kurt anymore. 

What if all the distance has changed him? Experiences like the ones Kurt’s having change people, and what if that change pulls them apart? 

Four months of distance. Four long months of bad internet connections canceling Skype date after Skype date. Sure, there was always video relay to help make sure they talked everyday, and he was grateful for that. But he couldn’t exactly get cyber lucky with an interpreter translating their entire call and what Blaine had needed more than anything was to see Kurt’s face, not the very sweet interpreter named Jessica, who always seemed to end up interpreting all of Blaine’s calls. 

What if he doesn’t belong in Kurt’s world anymore? 

Honestly, Blaine probably wouldn’t be in such a bad mood — he wouldn’t be feeling so insecure — if Jonathan, the man who played Raoul, kept his hands to himself and stopped staring at Kurt like he is about to devour him. 

That is Blaine’s job. 

A familiar pair of arms come up behind him and pull him into a hug as Kurt nuzzles into the back of his neck. 

ARE YOU FINISHED? Kurt signs, and it’s rather difficult to see what he’s signing from this awkward position, but they’ve got years of practice. 

I’M READY TO GO HOME WHENEVER YOU ARE, he replies, hoping that means Kurt’s ready to go home now. He’s sick of waiting. 

Kurt grabs his hand and waves goodbye to several people before pulling him out of the loft and down towards the elevator so they can head home. 

I’M SO HAPPY TO BE HOME, IF I HAD TO BE ON TOUR WITH THEM ONE MORE DAY, I WOULD HAVE KILLED SOMEBODY, Kurt signs. 

REALLY? IT LOOKED LIKE YOU GUYS WERE GOOD FRIENDS, he signs as they step out into the cool night. Blaine wishes he had thought to bring a coat or at least drink enough that he wouldn’t notice the cold wind. 

Kurt chuckles before pulling him in and tucking Blaine into his side to keep warm, signing with one hand. YOU ALWAYS FORGET YOUR COAT. WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO WITHOUT ME FOR FOUR MONTHS. 

THIS IS WHY YOU CAN’T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, he laughs, so happy to be able to have Kurt back. The city had felt too big without him here. 

DEAL, Kurt agrees and they hurry the three blocks to the subway station, since it’s actually significantly colder than either of them realized and Kurt’s even shivering despite actually having a coat. 

YOU KNOW JONATHAN ASKED ME OUT AGAIN TONIGHT, Kurt comments once they get onto the subway and are headed home. YOU THINK ACTUALLY BRINGING MY BOYFRIEND TO A PARTY WOULD BE ENOUGH TO FINALLY MAKE HIM STOP HITTING ON ME. 

HE HITS ON YOU? Blaine asks, trying not to look like it upsets him, even if it does. 

He’s not an idiot. He’s read the comments on Kurt’s Facebook page where several people already loyally follow his career. He knows that people are attracted to Kurt, he can’t blame him. His fans regularly propose to him, but that’s different. That’s not a very hot, very real, co-worker who spent the last four months with Kurt while Blaine had barely gotten to see him at all. 

YEAH. HE ASKS ME OUT AT LEAST ONCE A DAY, Kurt signs, rolling his eyes. 

Blaine doesn’t say anything, immediately picturing all of those long nights away from each other where Kurt could have easily found comfort in another man’s arms. He wonders if Kurt had ever been tempted. 

HEY, HEY, Kurt signs, leaning in close to him, trapping him between a pole and his body until they are touching from ankle all the way up to their chests, despite the fact that the subway is practically empty and they have plenty of space. YOU ARE THE ONLY BOY I WANT ASKING ME OUT. YOU’RE THE ONLY BOY I’LL EVER SAY YES TOO. STOP FROWNING AND THINK ABOUT HOW YOU WANT ME WHEN WE GET HOME. I BELIEVE I PROMISED YOU AN EPIC ROUND OF SEX WHEN I CAME BACK FROM TOUR. 

Fuck Jonathan, Blaine thinks. He’s the only one that gets to take Kurt home and that’s how it should be.


End file.
